Previously air nozzles of the type adapted for blowing water off the sides of a vehicle moving through a car wash having an inlet and a laterally directed nozzle have been formed of metal. Attached to the housing was a separate inlet fitting connectable to a pressure air hose. Due to interrupted wall interiors, interior constructions including fasteners, the flow of air under pressure through the lateral nozzle has been turbulent, noisy and inefficient.
There have been difficulties in securing and retaining a flexible air hose over the inlet of the nozzle housing. There have been further difficulties in mounting an inlet upon and around an opening in the air nozzle housing and in efficiently securing the air inlet in position thereon.
Problems have also been encountered in adjustably supporting a pair of laterally spaced air nozzles on a frame work transverse of the path of movement of a washed vehicle moving therebetween. There have been difficulties in adjusting the angle of attack of the lateral nozzles for the efficient blowing of water off of the washed vehicle. Previously lateral air nozzle housings have been fixed for a wide vehicle and not for narrower vehicles, thereby not effectively drying the narrower or smaller vehicles.